What am I
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: A different story of Bo finding out she was Fae and meeting Lauren. Story is better than the Summary. Rated M for later chapters
1. Meet Bo and Lauren

A/N: ok I love Lost Girl I can't wait for next season. So yesterday I was watching the first two seasons and I remembered the whole Kyle thing that happened to Bo in High School and I decided to rewrite how she found out she wasn't a normal human girl the way I wish it could have happened.

Chapter 1

Bo entered the school with her sister Kenzi right behind her. It was the first day of Bo's last year in high school and she could not wait to graduate and go out on her own. Her first day was going to change her whole life she just didn't know it yet. When she entered her first class she saw a beautiful blonde women who was also her best friend and secret crush Lauren Lewis. "Hey Lauren. How was your summer?" Lauren looked up and smiled at her friend. "Kind of boring I didn't do much. I did read about something weird though. Do you want to know what it was?"

Bo sat down quickly next to her best friend. "What was it?" Bo asked. Lauren laughed "It was about these creatures called Fae there are all different types some are good some are evil. They had this what kind of Fae are you thing and I did it for Kenzi, you and I. I turns out Kenzi and I would be human but you would be a Succubus if you were Fae." Bo smiled at that. "A Succubus that would be cool right?" Lauren nodded then class began Bo tried to pay attention but she kept thinking about if she was Fae she would have do some research later today.

She was going to see if Lauren would let her go to her house today. After class was over she decided to ask Lauren. "hey Lauren do you mind if Kenzi and I go over to your house for a little while after school? We really don't want to go home right away." Lauren said yes so when the school day was over they all headed to Lauren's house. When they got to Lauren's Bo ran straight to the computer and looked up what a Succubus can do. When she saw they feed on sexual energy she looked over at Lauren and smiled. If she was Fae she would be able to seduce Lauren and get her to fall in love with her. "Bo- Bo what are you looking at?" Kenzi walked over to her sister. "That Fae thing that Lauren told me about I'm trying to see the abilities a Succubus has. From what I have read so far I would love to be a Succubus I could get anyone I want to do what I want them to do." Kenzi smiled she also thought it would be cool if Bo could do what they page said they could do. Suddenly Bo's cell phone went off she picked up. "Hello?" Her mom Afie's voice came over the line. "Where are you and your sister? Your grandfather and I are worried about both of you." Bo sighed "Relax mom were over at Lauren's house we'll head home right now ok goodbye." She hung up her mom never let her do anything. She love her grandfather Trick he wasn't as strict but he worried a little as well. She looked up at Lauren. "Sorry we have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at school see you Lauren. Come on Kenzi let's go." Before Bo left Lauren stopped her. "Can you meet me at school a little earlier I have something to tell you?" Bo nodded and smiled then her and Kenzi headed home with Bo wondering what Lauren wanted to tell her.


	2. Now Kenzi and Hale

Chapter 2

A/N: I know you guys want to know what Lauren is going to tell Bo and I promise you will find out in the next chapter which I will post after I post this one. This is a little of Kenzi's back story and where Hale fits in.

Kenzi loved her sister but hated her home life the only time she ever felt happy or alive was when she went to school and saw her boyfriend Hale. He was a great guy and was always there when Kenzi needed him. He was the guy that was there when Nate broke he heart the summer before they started high school. Kenzi had been dating Nate since the start of Jr. High but after a while he just decided she wasn't good enough for him and went on to some slutty girl who didn't care about him like Kenzi did.

When Hale heard what he had did he drove straight to Kenzi's house he needed to help her feel better. Since Bo was busy with Lauren that day she wasn't around so Hale was the next best thing. When he go to her house she was sitting on the couch bundled into a ball and crying her eyes out. So Hale went over and sat down next to her and she fell into his arms and cried out all her tears while Hale just stayed quiet and let her let all of it out. As Kenzi stopped crying she looked up at Hale and placed a quick kiss on his lips then ran upstairs.

Hale sat there shocked for a while then a smile spread across his face and then as Bo came back home she saw Hale and he explained what was wrong with Kenzi so Bo thanked him and he went home that night and when he was sleeping he dreamed about Kenzi. Over the next few days Kenzi would not talk to him and Hale was worried that he did something worng. So one day after school he confronted Kenzi to see what was going on. "Hey little mama why won't you talk to me I thought we were friends?" Kenzi could not look at Hale when she answered him. "I was ashamed. I shouldn't have kissed you I know it ruined our friendship and I'm really sorry I don't know what….." Hale cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips. "Kenzi that kiss didn't ruin anything it only made me realize that you felt the same way about me as I do for you I love you little mama."

Kenzi had smiled and thrown herself into his arms and kissed him and he kissed her back and they rest is history. When Kenzi told Bo and Laurens they both smiled and hugged them both and Bo warned Hale if he hurt her sister she would hunt him down and kill him. Hale knew she was not playing so he always vowed he would keep Kenzi happy and so far he had kept his promise and Kenzi was happy and that's all that mattered to Bo.

A/N 2: OH MY GOD I want these two to be a couple so bad they are so cute together the writers need to realize that come on Kenzi and Hale you readers have to agree with me. So yeah I made Kenzi and Hale a couple as well.


	3. Finally

Chapter 3

Bo showed up to school early and Kenzi went to go meet up with Hale. When Bo walked in Lauren pulled her into a classroom and closed the door and locked it. "Bo I have something that I need to tell you. It's a secret I kept for a long time and I need to let it out." Bo nodded at Lauren to continue. "Well first I decided to retake that what kind of Fae would you be quiz and I found out I would be Fae I would be a human shape shifter. I could turn into any person I wanted to if I saw them." Bo smiled then Lauren continued. "The other thing I wanted to tell you was that I love you Bo. I have always loved you since the day we became friends I always felt an attraction to you."

Bo walked toward Lauren and put her arms around her neck and connected there lips and Lauren reacted to the kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and then they pulled apart. "Lauren I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I'm so glad you feel the same way about me. Now we have to tell Kenzi and Hale. Oh did I tell you Kenzi and Hale are a couple." Lauren eyes widened. "Wait there a couple. How did I not know this?" Bo laughed at how cute Lauren looked. "I guess Kenzi didn't want to tell you come on let's go fine Kenzi and Hale."

They walked into the hallway and saw Kenzi and Hale by Kenzi's locker. "Hey sis. Hey Hale what's going on." They turned to see Bo and Lauren walking toward them. "Hey guys not much Hale and I were just talking. Oh Lauren I was just talking to Hale and he took that what kind of Fae quiz and he would be a siren can you look up what they do after school and print it out so he could have the info for what they do." Lauren smiled and nodded. "Of course Hale don't worry about it." Hale smiled. "Thanks Lauren. Look guys class is about to start I gotta go I'll see you guys at lunch. By babe." Hale turned to Kenzi gave her a kiss and headed to class. The three girls headed to their first class and sat down. School went by so slow then finally lunch came. All three girls headed to meet up with Hale. He was talking to his football buddy Dyson and when he saw the three girls he said see you later to Dyson and walked over to them.

Dyson had this huge crush on Bo and Hale knew about it and he wanted to help Dyson but he didn't want Kenzi to get mad at him so he pretended to help Dyson when really he wasn't doing anything to help him he knew that Bo and Lauren had a thing for each other. When he saw Bo and Lauren kiss he saw that they acted on their feelings and he was happy for them and so was Kenzi she was glad her sister was happy and got the girl she had been in love with since forever.

A/N: Dyson will be making a few appreances but Docubus will be endgame I swear. I can't add him because fan fiction only let's you add four people and Hale has a bigger role so. And an author A.W. Docubus wanted me to make Lauren Fae so I did it for them hope you like it.


End file.
